Switched Species
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: An invention of Kowalski's gone a-whol, changes the penguins into humans! Now, while they are trying to fix repairs, they must live in New York City. "I don't think I could ever get used to this…"
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **

**Well, I'm having fun writing this, and please tell me in your review if I should pair up Rico, Skipper, Kowalski, or Private, and please no more than two. Thanks, and review! Reviews are like magical chocolate! Flames will be used to cook the marshmallows! **

**-CWA**

**Title: **Switched Species

**Summary: **An invention of Kowalski's gone a-whol, and changes the penguins into humans! Now, while they are trying to fix repairs, they must live in New York City. "I don't think I could ever get used to this…"

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance/Friendship

**Rated: **T for Teen

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Penguins Of Madagascar_

**Prologue:**

"Well, get on with it Kowalski!" Skipper said. Currently, the penguins were in their HQ base under their habitat. Kowalski called them all to his lab. Apparently, he had a new gadget to unveil.

"I present to you….the trans-species mutation generator!"

Kowalski wiped off the white cloth that was hiding the machine. The machine was a kind of large, for a penguin. It was squarely shaped, and had many knobs and buttons. On top of it, laid a laser-like device.

"Trans-species mutation what?" Skipper said, he was impatient, "And just what would this _do_, Kowalski?"

Kowalski smiled, "This device would change science as we know it! It would be able to change any animal to any _other _species!"

Skipper looked at him in disbelief. Private was oohing and aweing. Rico was debating whether it would 'go boom,' when he tried it like all the other of his gadgets.

"Think about," Kowalski continued, "The _Ultimate _disguising machine!"

Skipper nodded, "True, true. How does it work?"

"Well," Kowalski said and he went to a very _detailed _explanation of the machine. Skipper raised a flipper, "In English."

Kowalski nodded sheepishly, "Well, using a few buttons I can aim the device at any animal, then using these knobs and buttons….here….I would be able to tell the machine what genetics to shoot out, and when it hits the animal target, it would transform that animal into any animal that I told the machine to change it into."

Skipper nodded, "Good….good…Now, can we see it in action?"

Skipper planed for Kowalski to show them an example. He needed to know it would work, and not blow up like so many others of Kowalski's gadgets and devices.

Kowalski tried to turn on the machine, _tried. _

"Uh, just a moment….this thing uses to much power..."

He tried to turn it on again, but there woas a problem. The machine uses _way_ too much power, and caused a blackout at the zoo. The machine fizzled and sparked.

"Is it supposed to do that," Private asked as the machine was bouncing from the entire power overload.

"Uhhh…no…"

Kowalski tried to stop the machine, before it would blow up, but it was too late. The machine fizzled and shot randomly at Kowalski and the penguins. Then, it died, restoring power to the zoo.

The penguins felt funny, and small light glow appeared around them. Then, all they saw was black.


	2. Figuring It Out

**Chapter 1- Figuring Out**

Skipper moaned. "Ugg…Kolwaski…."

Skipper felt…different…and not in a good way. He felt…big…he groaned and tried to stand up. He hit his head on the top of the base and he had to bend down.

"Ow…that's never happened…..before…"

He rubbed his sore head and realized something. He didn't feel any feathers… oh no… he felt something soft. He grabbed some of it and pulled. It hurt. He gently held it in front of his eyes.

"Hair…what?"

He then realized something else, holding the black ebony hair was not a flipper. It was a hand. Skipper looked down and saw that he wasn't a penguin. He was human.

"Kowalski…" Skipper growled. He then noticed a breeze. He felt his face heat up and noticed…he was naked. Well, it was to be excepted, after all, Kowalski's machine couldn't _magically _make clothes appear. He sighed wrapped the white cloth that Kowalski used to hide his machine around his waist. It was short, but it covered well enough until he could find actual clothes. He sighed when he saw that the machine was destroyed from their larger bodies falling onto it. Skipper gently kicked Kowalski.

"Great algebra!"

Kowalski woke with a start and a jump. He looked at the _human? _In front of him.

"Kowalski…"

Kowalski's eyes widened when he realized they were humans, "Skipper! I'll wake the others!"

"You do that…"

Kowalski quickly woke up the others. Private blushed heavily when he realized he was in the nude. All three of them, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, grabbed left over sheets from the medical wing. They kept bumping their heads on the roof, due to their new bodies.

Skipper led them outside and they hid in the bushes in the zoo. The HQ was too small for them, and luckily the zoo was already closed and it was dark. Skipper sighed,

"Kowalski, just how old are these bodies?"

Kowalski did quick math, "Well Skipper, in human terms, we are all about eighteen, minus Private who appears to be seventeen."

"Kowalski, options for clothing."

"Well Skipper, the staff has extra outfits. We can wear the pants from those outfits, then break into the employee lockers to find their extra shirts as to not get mistaken for a zookeeper when we leave the zoo. We can easily get the money from the safe in the staff room, luckily the cameras are already down due to our last operation. We can use that money to buy a place to stay while we work. It will take me about five days to fix the machine, luckily I don't have to start from scratch due to what was left over from its remains."

Skipper nodded, "Move men move!"

They all jumped onto their stomachs, hitting the concrete. "Ow…" they all moved. Skipper got up and shook his head, "I don't think I could ever get used to this."

The group of _humans _walked around the streets of New York City. Skipper and them went into the restroom of the zoo shortly after they changed to see what they looked like. Skipper was tall, had slight muscle, and was good looking with his black hair in a buzz cut and his blue eyes. He wore the zoo keeper's long tan pants and 'borrowed' a gray shirt from the lockers. Kowalski was the tallest out of them, had a very slim and lean figure, slightly long black hair, with blue eyes, and had a nerdy look about him. He wore were the tan pants with a white shirt that was _borrowed _from the lockers. Private was the shortest, but only by a little bit. He had muscles, but not nearly as much the others, and he had a sick-pack. He had shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes with a nice round face. He looked almost _cute. _Private wore the tan pants with a green shirt. Rico was taller than Skipper and almost as tall as Kowalski. He had slightly spiked black hair, blue eyes, and wore the tan pants with a dark blue shirt.

They had _plenty _of money from the safe that they broke into in the staff room. They discovered that Rico wasn't able to _burf_ up explosives, and he could only _slightly _speak. A side effect from turning human. He still had the scar on his mouth though.

They were all walking on the sidewalks. They have been here many of times, but it was different. They didn't have to hide, and everything that once was big, now is average. Many people raised eyebrows at them. A few girls swooned as they walked by, especially when Private gave them a chipper 'hello' with his British accent.

Eventually, they were able to find a cheap motel that they could stay at easily. It had plenty of rooms, and everything else needed. Kowalski put all the broken pieces of the machine that he was carrying with him onto an empty table.

"Kowalski, report!"

"Well Skipper, I thought it would take me five days, but….it might take a full week. I will work as fast as I can!"

"Oh," Private said, "that means we can explore! I saw a nice little bakery down the street. They sell cakes! Please Skipper! I'm hungry!"

Skipper sighed. Rico nodded, meaning he was also hungry. Kowalski smiled, "It would be a good idea…"

Kowalski also wanted to get an angel cake. Those are delicious. Skipper nodded, "All right men, let's move!"


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 2- Meeting**

Eventually they found the bakery. It was large, and doubled as a café. You could spell the baked goods, coffee, and other treaties as you walked down the street too. The sing above the store read, _Evelyn's Bakery and Café._

The guys', once penguins, all walked into the café. It smelled delicious. A few people were inside, though most were seated outside. They walked to the counter, since there was no line. Skipper looked around briefly then rang the little bell on the counter since no one was there.

Soon, a young woman, about seventeen, came running into the room from the back room. She was about as tall as Private, but that still made her a bit short. She had long brown hair, large brown eyes, and had slightly tanned skin. She wore black pants, a purple shirt, and an apron. Poking out of the apron pocket, was a notepad, a pen, a few straws, and Skipper suspects that she had money in there too. She had roller skates on too.

She rolled to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Evelyn's Bakery and Café. I'm Emma Evelyn, and one of the owners of this fine bakery. How may I help you?"

Private raised an eyebrow, "Why are you wearing roller skates?"

"Speedy service. Be lucky it was me that heard you. Charlie is helpless on skates and would more likely run you over."

Skipper's eyes widened as Private quickly grabbed Emma and pulled her down. A knife fell over them, missing them by mere seconds. It was lodged half way into the wall.

Emma got up.

"Sorry."

Emma waved Private's apology off. Skipper looked to Private, "Good save Private," he turned to Emma with narrowed eyes, "For escaping death, you sure are calm…"

Emma scoffed as she got up with Private's help. "That wasn't death. That was Charlie."

The other customers looked also unconcerned with the knife that almost hit Emma. Rico looked confused and mumbled something. Kowalski nodded.

"Why would your friend do that?"

A woman appeared behind them, startling them all except Emma. She was kind of tall, very good looking, and had a rather large chest. She wore black pants, a dark purple shirt, and an apron. Instead of roller skates, she wore black shoes and had a knife in her hand.

"I wouldn't do that, if you," she turned to Emma, "would quit sayin' that."

Private blinked, "You're Charlie?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah. Charlie Goldsburg. I'm Emma's best friend, second owner of this bakery, and I'm the chief cook."

She mocked bowed and Rico watched her with rapped attention. She was very good with weapons. Kowalski raised an eyebrow,

"But why would try and hurt your best friend?"

"She wouldn't have gotten hurt. Even if that nice guy-" she pointed to Private, "didn't save her. The knife would have sailed about two centimeters above her head. Perfectly safe."

Skipper scoffed, "You're a woman. Women are-"

Charlie growled slightly and waved the knife in his face, "If you say that women are helpless or anything of the sort, I will hurt you."

She turned to Rico and the others, "Other than that, nice to meet you."

Charlie smiled to them and to Emma, then left to the kitchen area. Emma laughed sheepishly, "Sorry about that. Charlie's a real good person, and cook, when she doesn't blow it up, but she's a lot stronger than she appears. She hates sexist guys. So please, I advise you to take her warning to heart. So, what can I get you?"

The others were a bit dumb-folded but ordered. They all sat down at an empty table to wait for their food. Skipper took a sip of his coffee as he watched Private. He was looking at Emma with a slight love found expression. Skipper smiled knowingly, and resisted the urge to sigh. They were penguins, and they _cannot_ date humans. Though, Charlie sure was something.

**Author Note:**

**Hehe...I really enjoy writing this. If you have any suggestions, you should let me know in your review! Please review! **

**-CWA**


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 3:**

"How far along are you, Kowalski?"

Kowalski let out a frustrated groan. They were all back into their room at the hotel. It was dark outside, but they were still up. Kowalski had the parts of the machine scattered across the table. He threw up his hands,  
"Frustrating, Skipper! These _new hands _are hard to do with what I'm used to doing."

Skipper nodded, "Okay, okay take a break agent."

Kowalski meekly nodded and drank a glass of water. They were all still getting used to their _human _bodies. It was very strange and foreign to them. Kowalski was very frustrated that he wasn't able to pick up the pieces the right way. The pieces were much smaller now that he was much bigger. He was slowly banging his head on the table. Private looked at him worriedly, but everyone else ignored him.

Rico was sighing and Skipper was observing everyone with a keen eye. Private started to watch _Lunacorns _on the 'telly.'

"Alright men, hit the sack!"

They all saluted, "Yes Skipper."

They were all soon fast asleep on the beds.

Skipper woke everyone up early the next morning, so that Kowalski could work on the machine more, which he did so. Rico was sharpening knives he found in the room's kitchen. He needed some type of weapon, and it would have to do since he couldn't find any explosives…_maybe Charlie might have some…_Rico shook his head. Private was watching _Lunacorns _to Skipper's horror. Skipper was banging his head against the wall.

"Make….it….stop…" Skipper said, referring to Private's and the _Lunacorns _singing for the past half hour. Kowalski's stomach growled. They all looked at him. He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well, we did skip breakfast…."

Skipper nodded, and soon all of their stomachs growled. "Well," Skipper said, "That settles it. We need breakfast, the question is…from where?"

Private smiled, "We could go back to that nice bakery. Emma's so nice…"

Rico smiled when he thought of Charlie, and he made noises, '_….and Charlie…'_

Skipper and the others raised an eyebrow, another thing they have yet to get used to. They didn't understand what Rico said, but it made him blush with all of their stares. Skipper shook his head,

"That's not a bad idea, Private."

The group entered _Evelyn's Bakery and Café_ with a smile. Mostly, the smile was on Private. He smiled even larger when he saw Emma. Emma looked at them from her place at the counter. She raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Back for more? Is our food that good?"

Of course, Emma did remember them. Not names, but she did remember the guy that '_saved' _her from Charlie. They walked to the counter. Private nodded,

"Yeah."

Emma chuckled, "I'll have to let Charlie know that her cooking is addicting."

Emma glanced at the clock, and sighed. "As soon as she shows up that is…"

Suddenly, the doors to the café flung opened. Charlie came rushing in, or rather crashing in. She had a smile on her face as she zoomed into the café, on roller skates and rockets. The rockets were attached to the sides of the roller skates.

Charlie was very speedy as she zoomed the through the doors and hit the crates that were behind the counter. She managed to jump over the counter, but didn't except the crates behind it. She smiled slightly and the flame of the rockets died down. She shrugged as everyone was looking at her. The customers sighed and chuckled, but went back to what they were doing.

"I made it."  
Emma chuckled, "Rockets? Again?"

Charlie smirked, "No one can have enough 'boom.'"

Rico smiled brightly and Kowalski covered a laugh with a cough. Private gave a knowing look to Rico, who blushed slightly. Rico walked forward and pulled Charlie up roughly.

"Whoa," Charlie said, "you are strong."

Rico looked at the floor in shame, thinking he did something wrong. Charlie smiled slightly, "It's fine. Aren't you guys the dudes from yesterday? The one that '_saved' _Emma?"

Private nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'm Private, this is Skipper, Kowalski…and Rico."

Rico smiled brightly and Charlie smiled slightly back at him.

The guys ordered, and took the same table they had yesterday. Emma brought them the food Charlie made. Then, it was time for her break. She hung up her apron on a hook and sat an empty table. Private looked at her sadly, she looked lonely. She was just sitting there, with a small bag of pretzels and a water bottle.

"Emma,"

Emma looked up to Private, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you join us on your break?"

Emma smiled, "Are you sure that's okay? Charlie might join later, when it's her break."

Private nodded, and ignored the looks of the others. Emma smiled brightly and went over to their table. She took a seat beside Private and Skipper. Across from them, sat Kowalski and Rico. Skipper took a bite of his breakfast.

"This is really good."

Emma smiled, "Thanks. Charlie and I may own the place, but we still do _lots _of the work. That's why Charlie is head chief, she may not be the only chief. There's one other, but he doesn't show up very often. Charlie makes the food _the best," _Emma chuckled, "When she doesn't blow up the kitchen that is."

Rico perked up. Kowalski took that as a signal, "She _blows up_ the kitchen?"

Emma nodded, "She's not a _bad _cook. She just tries to speed up the cooking using explosives."

"Why?"

Emma smiled sadly at Skipper, "Understand these two things: One, we just met you, so don't except to learn everything. Two, Charlie keeps to herself, and that includes _why _she uses explosives. Of Course, _I _know, but I am her best friend, and have been for many years…"

"Which is surprising considering the fact you watch _Lunacorns_…."

They turned to see Charlie standing there. She had her apron off and her hands were on her hips. On her face, she bared a sly smirk. Emma pouted and blushed heavily. Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper were laughing. Private put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's okay…." He whispered in her ear, "I watch it too…"

Emma perked up and Charlie briefly wondered what Private said. Charlie was chuckling.

"Is it alright if I join ya guys?"

They nodded and Charlie sat next to Rico. Charlie only had a water bottle. Private took a bite of his food and, after swallowing, smiled at Emma and Charlie.

"Emma said that you blew up the kitchen?"

Charlie looked proudly at Skipper, "Yes, but I don't mean to, most of the time. It's a habit."

Kowalski looked at her confused, "It's a habit to blow up the kitchen?"

"Yep."

Emma looked at the clock and sighed, "Well, it's time to get back to work. Bye guys!"

Charlie and Emma left.

"Ya know," Charlie said later that day as she stirred some batter, "those guys aren't that bad…"

"Yep."


	5. Dolphin Twist

**Author Note:**

**Okay, replies to reviews:**

**Litaturefangirl: Thanks for the ****_constructive_****_criticism,_**** and I will try to fix the problems ASAP. Sorry about the slight grammar problems, some of it is just because my brain doesn't catch it, I mean, it will say one thing, but I read something different. Opps. Normally, I hate any criticism, but in all honesty, you said it in a more ****_polite _****way than most, so I actually ****_want _****to say Thank you! J**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 4- A Dolphin Twist**

Rico paced the room nervously. Kowalski was _still_ working on the machine. It has been two _days._ Rico's stomach growled, since it was about lunch time. However, Rico ignored it. His thoughts were on Charlie. Her beautiful face, her wonderful lips, her wonderful body, and her gorgeous gray eyes. Charlie was so sweet, surprisingly, and she _loved _explosives and weapons. Rico got a lovey look in his eyes that went unnoticed by the other _penguins._

Meanwhile, Private was thinking similar thoughts about Emma. Private had an openly love-stuck look in his eyes. Emma was wonderful. She was friendly, up-beat, and loving.

Skipper was observing his team. He noticed Rico and Private were distracted. Kowalski was trying to fix the machine, _trying._

The grumble of their stomachs shook all of their thoughts. Skipper sighed, "Guess it time's for diner."

Private nodded, "We could stop by the bakery again. There's still a lot that we haven't tried yet."

Rico nodded agreeing with Private. Skipper raised his eyebrows, "Well, alright."

They all walked into the bakery. They ordered and sat their table. Emma soon came over and delivered their orders. She set them down and smirked.

"See, this is why I'm beginning to think that you guys' have nothing better to do then to come here for food."

Private nodded, "Well….the waiter is just that good…"

Private blushed and Emma looked at him shocked. Private had no idea _why_ he said that. He didn't mean to, sure he _thought _it, but that's different. Kowalski was confused; it was unlike Private to say something like that. Skipper gave them a knowing look. Rico was laughing, but without that much sound. Emma blushed after a second, and then recovered.

"Thank you…."  
Emma smiled and handed him a piece of paper, if he could flirt, then so could she. He looked at her confused. She smiled, "My number."

Then she winked at him and left. Private had a grin that looked like it was going to break his face.

"Well, guess someone is messing with _my _girl.…"

The guys turned around to see a guy about their age (in their human bodies, anyway). He was very tough looking and had a dangerous air about him. He was tall, muscular, had brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing torn, wash-out jeans, sneakers, a black shirt, and a leather vest-like jacket.

Private gulped. Skipper narrowed his eyes, "May we help you?"

The man sneered, "We? No, just him." He narrowed his eyes at Private, "He was the one hittin' on my girl, Emma. Be lucky that Jason wasn't here, and that he didn't see you hittin' on his girl, Charlie."

Private sighed sadly; of course Emma would have a boyfriend. Rico had similar thoughts and looked very broken.

"Leave them alone Kyle."

They turned around and saw Charlie standing there, with a blushing Emma hiding behind her. Charlie had her hands on her hips.

"We both know that Emma is _not_ your girl, and I am _not _Jason's girl either."

Kyle smiled when he saw Emma, "Of course you are, after all, both Jason and me asked out you and Emma. There's no way that a girl, especially girls like you and Emma, would _dare _say no to _us."_

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Well, we did say no, now you gotta leave. We are the owners of this place, and can order you out."

Kyle scoffed, "Yeah right, 'sides if I don't leave, what will happen? Nothing! That's what!"

Charlie growled and stood her ground. She and Kyle were glaring into each other's eyes. Charlie smirked. Skipper had a strange feeling. Rico was watching, growling at how close Kyle's face was to Charlie's face. Charlie, without warning, grabbed Kyle by the arms. She twisted his arms, painfully, behind his back. She walked him to the door, and shoved him out; the whole thing looked like it would hurt _poor _Kyle.

Charlie rubbed her hands in triumph. "Well, that took care of that; I'll be in the kitchen."

Rico was smiling at her slightly, and Charlie returned the smile. Charlie then left to go back to her place in the kitchen. Emma sheepishly looked at them.

"Sorry….That was Kyle, he keeps asking me out, but I don't like him…."

She winked at Private, who blushed. Kowalski was still a bit confused, but didn't question it. Skipper was suspicious, especially when he saw Rico's expression.

Later, it was night. They _penguins_ were in their hotel space. Kowalski was getting very frustrated. The machine should have been almost done by now, but it wasn't. It kept blowing up, and then Kowalski had to start again. Skipper was currently resting his eyes, as he had a headache from listening to Kowalski's rambles.

Private was on the bed, with paper and pencil. He was sketching something. Rico was still sharpening knives, and he seemed to be the only one who noticed Private's drawing. Rico, since he was curious, set the knives down and walked to Private. As soon as Rico was close, Private shielded the paper from view. Rico raised an eyebrow. Private looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. He handed the paper over.

Rico looked at the sketch. It showed two people inside a heart and lightly drawn was a penguin beside one of the figures. One figure looked a lot like Private, and the other looked like Emma. Rico bit his cheek, to keep from laughing. It was gushy. Rico doesn't do romance, but….a light bulb went off in his head. If he wanted to get Charlie's attention, maybe being a bit more romantic was key.

Skipper opened his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and stood up. He grabbed the paper Rico was holding before he knew what was happening.

"Rico…."

Rico sputtered, and Skipper sighed, "No, I know it wasn't you who drew this….Private?"

Private nodded in embarrassment. Skipper gave him a knowing look, "You have feelings for this Emma girl?"

Private blushed and nodded. Kowalski overheard him and started to laugh, _a penguin and a human! That's more crazy than me and Doris!_

**_Meanwhile (a bit earlier):_**

"Hello, Pen-gu-innss! I have come back to-"

Blowhole stopped. His minion lobsters looked confused too. On the monitor, there were no penguins. They are always there, and ready with witty banter. Skipper even more so than the others. Blowhole noted that his enemies' HQ was destroyed. It looked like a tornado had gone through the room….twice…then made a U-turn and went through a third time.

Perhaps that smart penguin's newest device had back-fired? Blowhole knows an explosion sight when he sees one. Besides, he knew all about their new _project. _In fact, he made a similar device, but he made it better. Anything to get a step ahead of the penguins.

Now it looked as if he was a step behind instead. The reason he bothered to 'call' them in the first place was to show off his _completed animal DNA transformation device, _and to rub it in that smart penguin's face that he got done before him. Though, it appeared that they did in fact, get done before Blowhole had a chance to show off. Interesting…

Blowhole typed some words into the computer. It brought up a large birds-eye view of New York City on the screen. There were faint green lines crisscrossing over the picture. It looked like mix between a scanner and radar device. It was used as such.

Skipper didn't know, but when he was passed out in one of Blowhole's cages around the first time they met, Blowhole put a tracking device under Skipper's skin. How else could he track their moves so easily? This scanner allowed Blowhole to track Skipper. It was brilliant!

Blowhole typed more things in the computer with his flippers. Suddenly, there was a red dot on the screen. He zoomed in.

It revealed that Skipper was at a bakery of sorts. This was strange. Blowhole tried hacking into the security cameras inside the bakery, but strangely he found it difficult. He finally let out a frustrated sigh and hacked into the security cameras that were nearby on the street instead. He aimed the cameras at the bakery. He saw a group of four humans, that looked suspiciously similar to the penguins, conversing with two attractive human females. Blowhole despises humans. Yet, he found one of them….alluring…

Blowhole smiled evilly, this could be worked to his plans easily. Yes, this will work….

"Those blasted pe-gu-inns won't know what hit them!"

Blowhole let out a very evil crackle that made his minions flinch.


	6. Advice

**Author Note: Please, review! What do you think will happen? What are your thoughts on the pairings? Do you have a certain scene you want (like if you wish - would - later, or will - happen?)? **

**-CWA**

**Chapter 5- Advice:**

**_Wrap Up: Private nodded in embarrassment. Skipper gave him a knowing look, "You have feelings for this Emma girl?"_**

**_Private blushed and nodded._**

Kowalski stopped laughing, "What?"

Private bit his lip, "Yes…I do have feelings for Emma."

Skipper smiled, "Well hot dog Private! I didn't think you would have it in ya!"

Private blushed and Rico looked away. Skipper narrowed his eyes at Rico, "Rico? Is there something your hiding?"

Rico sputtered and they looked at him confused. Finally, Rico sighed. He nodded. Skipper nodded, "uh-huh….You like….Charlie?"  
Rico nodded and Skipped patted him on the back, "Nothin' to be ashamed of!"

Private had an idea. Neither he nor Rico knew how to talk to women, much less human women. "Skippa'?"

"Yes Private?"  
"Can you give me a bit 'o' advice?"

Skipper raised an eyebrow, "of course Private! I will give both you and Rico advice!"

Rico looked at Skipper in confusion and Skipper smirked, "Rico, pretend I'm Charlie."

Rico looked him dubiously. Skipper continued and ignored his teams' looks, "What would you do to get her?"

Rico thought for a moment then smiled. In a flash, he grabbed all of his knives and threw them at Skipper's feet. Skipper yelped and jumped. Rico caught Skipper. Rico looked very proud, until Skipper glared at him.

"That is no way to get a lady. Women, especially human women, are very sensitive! You have to be…slow and careful…"

"Are you sure Skipper? This is Charlie, and she looked pretty tough…"

Skipper glared at Kowalski, and he shut up.

After a while, a _long _while, Skipper felt Rico was ready. Then, it was time for Private's 'love lessons.'

"Okay, Private, pretend Kowalski is Emma…"

Kowalski sputtered in protest, but Skipper scowled, "well, I was Rico's 'test' so to speak. You have to do something Kowalski."

Kowalski didn't look happy, but didn't argue. One does not simply argue with Skipper. Private blushed and slowly walked up to Kowalskis.

"Emma…" Private said slowly, "….would you-I mean, I really-"

Skipper sighed, "Private!"

"Yes, Skippa?"

"Less stutter more action!"

"Yes Skippa."

"Emma, would you like to go on date with me?"

Kowalski wanted nothing more than to bang his head on the table. Skipper smiled, "Good job, Private!"

Rico looked through the newspaper. He was only interested because of the headline: _Kaboom! Bomb Exhibit Hits it off on Fifth Avenue!_

Rico looked through the article and his face lit up. He knew _exactly _where to take Charlie for the date now.

Private sighed. He needed to think of where he should take Emma. He looked out the window, at the stars. _Wow, _Private thought, _I bet the stars would look even better from- THAT's IT!_

Private smiled, he knew where take Emma tonight…

But first, both Rico and Private had a call to make.

**_The Next Morning:_**

The spy-like 'penguins' walked into the bakery the next morning. Kowalski really craved some of their coffee; he was up the whole night _trying_ to fix the machine. Emma greeted them with a small and a wave.

"Hey guys! What would you like?"

They ordered their usual; the thing that have been getting for the past few days. Private blushed when he looked at Emma, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Emma…"

Emma looked at Private in confusion, "Hmm?"

"May I speak with you….privately…please?"

Emma smiled. Charlie would disapprove, but she trusted Private and she did like him. Emma followed Private off to the side of the bakery, where no one was likely to interrupt them.

"Emma, I-I mean-could you-will you…."

Private blushed heavily and Emma raised an eyebrow. Private took a few deep breaths, _You can do this. _

"Emma, would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Emma stared at Private in shock. He was asking her out? Emma smiled. She's sure Charlie would understand. Private looked down.

"I get it, you don't want to….it's okay…"

"Yes."

"What?"  
"Yes, I will go on a date with you."

Emma hugged Private tightly. His team knew that Emma accepted, 1. Because who would say no to Private, and 2. They could see his mile-wide grin from their seats.

Emma let go of Private. Private's smile never let his face and Emma giggled.

Private remembered, "Oh, can I pick you up from here, tonight?"

_Tonight? That's a bit sudden, but…._ "Of course, Private."

"Is nine alright?"

Private had a plan, and he hoped that it was okay. He wanted to surprise Emma on their date. _Their date, _the words made Private's heart flutter.

"Sure. See ya then."

Emma winked and walked off to fix their orders. Private happily went back to the table. Skipper smiled.

"Way to go, Private."

Private sat down, the large goofy grin still on his face. Emma soon brought their food over, and she winked at Private again. He blushed and the others laughed.

Rico was done quickly and the others stared at him. "Wah?"

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Go on, Rico…"

Rico groaned, he was trying to post-pone asking Charlie out, what if she rejected him?

Emma soon came back to refill their drinks and Rico's expression didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong with him?"

Skipper sighed, "Where's Charlie?"  
"She's-"  
"Emma! I'm back!"

"Well, she _was _getting supplies. Guess she's back now, I gotta go help her. Sorry."

Rico put a hand on Emma's shoulder and she looked at him confused. He shook his head. He pointed at himself, "Help."

Emma looked more confused, "You want to help Charlie instead?"

He nodded and Emma smiled. "Sure thing! She'll be out back, right through those doors."  
Emma pointed at a pair of doors in the back of the bakery near the kitchen. Rico nodded and headed over. He opened the doors.

"Emma! Thank goodness I need your help I-"

Charlie stopped, "You're not Emma.."

Rico smiled and shook his head. Charlie smiled, "what are you doin' back here, Rico?"

Rico smiled and pointed to the boxes. He said gruffly, "I wanna-help."

Charlie smiled, "Sure. I need it. There are too many boxes. With your help, I can get these into the kitchen with one trip instead of two. Thanks Rico."

They both reached down to grab a box. They both reached for the same box by accident, and their hands brushed against each other's briefly. Charlie didn't seem to notice, but Rico blushed.

"Sorry." Rico backed off and grabbed another box. There were only three boxes. One was very large, and presumably heavy. One box was not small, but not large either, and seemed not nearly as heavy as the larger box. The last box was small, and presumably light weight. Charlie grabbed the medium sized box and the small box while Rico grabbed the large box.

Charlie, since the boxes weren't _that _big, was able to open the doors for both her and Rico. Rico's arms were entirely full, since the box was very large. They both took the boxes into the kitchen.

"You can set it on the counter."  
Rico nodded and did as told. He set the large box on the counter, as Charlie set her boxes on the counter too. Rico looked around briefly. It was a large kitchen, and looked very professional. The walls were a light blue and the floor was white tiles. Rico could smell the spices in the cabinets.

Charlie started to open the large box. Rico could see that it was filled with knives, kitchen equipment, and other metallic items. Charlie started to put a large, what looked like a blender, on a high shelf. She stood on her tip toes, and the blender was heavy. She couldn't reach it though.

Rico put a large hand on her shoulder and she looked at him a bit startled. Rico smiled and took the blender from her hands. He put it on the shelf easily. Charlie pouted.

"No fair dude, you're tall…"

Rico bent his knees, and soon was as tall as Charlie, "Am not."

Charlie laughed and Rico went back to full height. Rico bit his lip. Charlie looked at him a bit worried, "Is something wrong?"

Rico shook his head yes. Charlie looked at him with worried eyes, "What is it?"

Rico stood close to Charlie, and he whispered gruffly in her ear, "Will you…go out…with me?"

Rico stepped back and Charlie looked at him shocked. She was a bit surprised when she learned he could talk. He doesn't talk often, and when he does it's gruff and harsh. However, Charlie liked his voice. Rico looked at the ground, but Charlie smiled.

"Sure."

"Hmm?"

"'Course, I'll go on a date with ya, Rico."

Rico smiled brightly and, in his excited state, grabbed Charlie and swung her around in the air.

"Whoa!"

Rico stopped suddenly and put her down, remembering how Skipper said that girls were fragile, "Sorry."

Charlie laughed, "it's fine. Took me by surprise is all."

"Here at nine?"

Charlie thought for a moment then said, "Sure, I'll see ya at nine."

Rico's grin rivaled Private's as he walked out of the kitchen and to the table where his team sat.

"I take it she said yes?"

Rico nodded at Private, "Uh-huh!"

Private smiled, "Very good."

"Private…"

Private turned around. The gang was headed out, but Emma called out to him.

"Yes, Emma?"

Emma shyly looked at him, and blushed, "I was wondering…should I dress up for the date? Should I 'make myself pretty'?"

Private smiled. He gently put his hand on her chin and made her look at him, "You're always pretty, Emma."


	7. Date With The Stars

**Chapter 6- Date with the stars:**

"Okay men…"

The team looked at Skipper. He looked at Private and Rico, "If you are going on a date, we need to get our story together. Girls just chat…and chat…and chat…and they will ask… so, Kowalski, tell them the cover story…"

Private got all dressed very nicely. He bought a suit using the money they 'borrowed' from the zoo. It was a very nice black suit with a black bow tie. Rico wore a suit, but his shirt was slightly opened and he wore no accessories. Private and Rico waved good-bye to Kowalski and Skipper. They started to make their way to the bakery.

Charlie crossed her arms. She hated dressing up, but Emma insisted. Emma wore a nice purple dress. It was long-sleeved, a scoop neck, and went to her knees. She wore a cute penguin necklace and black heels. Charlie, to her discomfort, wore a red dress. It was sleeveless and went to her knees. She wore a black choker, black heels (that Emma practically had to force on her), and a black crop, leather jacket.

Currently, they were standing in front of the bakery. It closed at eight, since it was a weekday. Luckily, they had enough time to stop by their house and get ready. Charlie and Emma shared an apartment. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long.

"Oh dear," Private said, "you didn't wait long did you?"

The girls turned around and saw Rico and Private. They all smiled at one another.

"No," Emma said, "we only got here a minute ago."

Private smiled a rather large, face-cracking smile, but Emma liked that about him. _He's so sweet, _Emma thought, _I know he won't hurt me. He's so kind, and…._

"You look nice."

Charlie blinked a bit in surprise; it was Rico who said that. Though it was gruff, it was that clearest she'd hear him speak. She blushed slightly,

"Thank you. You look nice too, Rico."

"I like your necklace Emma," Private said with a twinkle in his eyes. Emma looked at the ground shyly.

"Thank you Private…"

Soon, the new couples went their separate ways. Each pair took a different cab.

"Where to?"

Private smiled at the gruff-looking cab driver, "To the dock, please, sir."

The cab driver didn't question it and drove off. Emma looked at Private with a curious look, that Private found very cute.

"The dock?"

Private shook his head, "Nu-uh. It's surprise. Please…"

Emma smiled and nodded.

The drive would take about thirty minutes to an hour because of New York City traffic.

"So, Emma…"

"Hmm?"

Private bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to ask her about herself. Luck for him, she caught on.  
"You want to know more about me?"

Private nodded and Emma laughed slightly, "Well, it's a two-way deal. I'll tell you about myself, if you tell me about yourself."

"Deal."

Emma looked thoughtful for a second, "Okay… let's see…where to begin…Well, Charlie and I live together as roommates. We have been living together for about a year on our own. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. She's also my adoptive sister, since my father adopted her as soon as he found out she lived at the orphanage. He was okay with adopting her since we were best friends for about three years before he did so."

Private looked at Emma a bit sadly, "Why did you move out?"

"Hmm? Oh! Well, I inherited the Evelyn Bakery from my mother after she passed away last year. Our house was quite a distance away though, and it would be difficult to run it. Plus Charlie wanted to help out. After all, we both worked there to help out Mom. So, Dad agreed for us to live in an apartment on our own to help run it. It's nice, but it is a tad difficult because of balancing school with it all. Luckily, we got Rodger. He's my Dad's best friend and runs the bakery while I'm at school, but I take night school only Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Luck for us, I get Wednesdays off, huh? Of course, Charlie has the same schedule. So, what about you?"

Private's eyebrows were raised. Skipper was right. Girls like to talk. He remembered the cover story, "Well, I live with my three brothers, Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper. Skipper is the unofficial leader of us all. We lived out in the country in West Virginia."

"What did you do out there?"

"Nothing much. Our parents passed away a few years ago and Skipper gained custody of us all since he's the eldest. We only had a small run down house, and all of us worked part-time jobs as well as going to school. We took karate lessons though."

"Really? That explains that thing you did to 'save' me from Charlie when we first met… what belt are you?"

"10th Dan black belt."

"_10th Dan!?"_

"It's the highest belt ever. See, you have to get the highest student belt, then you start as a teacher. The highest teacher belt is 10th Dan."

"Whoa. That's…cool…"

"Thank you."

"We've arrived. Have a nice day."

Private and Emma jumped then laughed. Private paid the cab driver then got out. He then opened the door for Emma.

"Well, how do you like it?"

"Private…you did all of this?"

Emma looked around in awe. They were on a boat. A beautiful boat that reminded Emma of the ones in France, or was it Vennis? Either way, she was on the water in a romantic boat with a romantic guy. The boat was large enough for them, the driver, and a picnic. The purple and pink checkered picnic blanket laid on the floor of the boat. On top of it laid three plates, thermos filled with hot chocolate, and silverware. One plate had nice, tasty looking bread on it. The other two had the same food on it; filleted fish. It was romantic, and very nice to Emma.

Private rubbed the back his neck sheepishly, "do you like it?"

Emma hugged him, "I love it!"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Emma and Private lay on the picnic table. The food was long gone, and the thermos lay at their sides. It was still romantic and nice though. They were looking at the sky and at the stars.

Private smiled, "Yes, but I know something even more beautiful.."

"Hmm?" Emma turned to him. Private brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"You."

_You can do this Private, _then Private boldly kissed Emma gently. It wasn't long, it was just a quick peck on the lips. After all, Private wasn't used to the human mouth.


	8. Date with the big Kaboom

**Chapter 7- The Date With a Kaboom:**

Rico and Charlie sat in the cab.

"Where to?"  
"Museum," Rico said gruffly. The cab driver nodded and drove off.

"The museum?"

Rico nodded and Charlie looked at him with curiosity, "Why the museum?"

Rico smiled brightly, "Kaboom…"

They sat in a comfortable silence.

Rico and Charlie arrived at the museum. Rico paid the driver, got out, and opened Charlie's door. She smiled as they hooked arms. Charlie knew what this was. Anyone who read the newspaper knew of this event. It was the grand opening of the weapons exhibit in the museum. It was odd, but Charlie loved weapons, and so did Rico.

Everywhere Charlie and Rico looked there were news reporters (covering the unique exhibit), photographers, and visitors everywhere. Charlie was suddenly glad that she was dressed up and Rico was wearing a nice suit. Everyone there was dressed nice too. They stuck out a bit, but that's because of Rico's eagerness to get see the exhibit. Charlie didn't mind the stares though. She liked that Rico loved weapons.

"What do you mean I can't get in," screamed a random man in the line to get in. The 'bouncer', for lack of a better term, still refused to let the man in.

"Your name isn't on the list. You should've called beforehand."  
Charlie gulped, would they be able to get in?  
Rico ignored her worried look and grabbed her wrist. They got in the line to get in. Soon, they were in front of the 'bouncer.'

"Name?"

Rico cleared his throat, then, as clear as he could, he said, "Manchot.*"

The man looked at the list, "Party?"

"Two."

The man continued down the list for a moment, then smiled. "Welcome to the Kaboom Exhibit. Enjoy your stay."

Charlie could hear the man from earlier protesting, but she and Rico ignored him.

Rico and Charlie looked at exhibits in awe. There were so many weapons, explosions, and other things. It was….beautiful….or at least, to Charlie and Rico it was. Charlie and Rico stood in front of a cased weapon that was Hitler's personal gun (Charlie doubted this, but it was still cool to see a World War II gun). Charlie looked at Rico, _huh._ She never noticed his scar before. It was faint, but it went right across his mouth. _How did I miss that? _Rico noticed her starring at his scar and he looked to the ground. She smiled.

"Rico…"

He looked up and her eyes twinkled, "…I didn't notice that scar before…"

He looked down again, but she continued, "…I guess we have more in common than I first thought."

He looked at her in confusion and she smiled. She brought her hand to the right side of her face. She pushed away the hair that covered her right eye. Rico smiled slightly, and then looked at her sadly.

"Rico, it's fine. It's an old scar. Nothin' to worry about."

There was a faint scar that ran right over her right eye. It affected her ability to see, but only slightly. She didn't like people's stares, so she always kept it hidden. She started to fix her hair again, to cover it. Rico gently grabbed her wrist, before she could.

"Na-ah…it adds to…your beauty."

Charlie blushed and Rico smiled. After that, Charlie decided then and there to _never _hide her scar again.

Charlie was enjoying the exhibit. The museum went full out and it was crowded, but it was very nice. She read about it in the paper, and she even told Emma how she wanted to go to it sometime. However, never in her dreams did she think she would be there at the grand opening on a date. It was…very sweet of Rico to take her there.

Charlie and Rico were at a video section of the exhibit. Charlie looked at Rico amused at his enthusiasm.

"You really like weapons and explosives don't you," Charlie asked as Rico was smiling at the video that displayed the destruction of a nuclear bomb. Rico looked at Charlie and nodded.

"Don't you?"

Charlie smiled at Rico, "Of course I do."

"Why?"

Rico looked at her curiously. He knew why he liked explosions, the thrill, the excitement, and everything else was his life. After all, he was a weapons expert for a commando team. He was very curious to see why Charlie liked the explosives and weapons too. No one else seemed to share his enthusiasm, but her. Charlie got a faraway look in her eyes and Rico thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked. Charlie saw his expressionand smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I guess to understand why I like weapons, explosives, and knives you need to know of my life. I was raised by my father, since my mother died during childbirth. My father was a retired drill sergeant and, gosh, you can take a man out of the military, but you can't take the military out of the man. I was raised up with the weapons, knives, guns, and explosives. I shot my first gun on my own when I five, and it hit the target dead on. My father was so proud."

"What happen?"

"Well, I met Emma when I ten. We became best friends very fast. I helped her and her mom at the bakery. Then, after about two years, my father passed away. I lived in the orphanage until I was thirteen. It was then that Emma's father found out about me living at the orphanage, and he adopted me. Emma's mother was already like my own mother, since I didn't have one to begin with. Emma's father became like a grandfather or godfather to me. Though, my love for weapons, guns, knives, and explosives never left me."

Rico recalled how Emma said that Charlie blew up the kitchen, "You blew up kitchen…"

Charlie laughed, "Yeah. My father, since his father was also in the military, also grew up at a fast pace. He was the army's cook as well as sergeant. He had to cook the food fast when out in the field, so he used explosives. It kind of…passed down to me since he trained me like a soldier, as well as a daughter."

Rico nodded. It was nice to know more about Charlie. He wished he was able to speak better, so he could tell her about him that way things would be fair.

It was getting late. Finally, Rico and Charlie decided it was time to leave the museum.

They walked outside and called a cab. Charlie told the driver where her house was, so Rico could see her home. It was sweet of him, really.

They arrived at the apartment complex. Charlie led Rico to where hers-and Emma's- apartment was located. Rico and Charlie climbed the stairs to get to the door of the apartment.

"This is it…" Charlie said. Suddenly, she felt a bit nervous. She avoided Rico's eyes, and he did the same.

She was about to open the door, when Rico stopped her. He grabbed her, a tad roughly, and kissed her. He knew that he was a good kisser-as a penguin, but he for all he knew he was a bid kisser with his new-ish, human mouth. However, since Charlie returned the kiss, Rico figured he did pretty good.

**Author Note:**

***Manchot, according to Google Translate, means Penguin in French.**


	9. Kid- err-Woman-Knapped?

**Chapter 8- Kid-err… Woman-napped? **

**Later that night:**

Rico ended up getting to the hotel room a tad soon than Private. However, before he reached the door Private caught up with him. They went to the room together, both with big smiles.

Skipper greeted them- seeing as Kowalski was working on the machine again. Skipper had a smile, but his eyes were still a bit cold.

"How did the dates go, hmm?"

Private blushed madly, and Rico's ears got a pink tint. Skipper laughed.

"I take it that all went well?"  
Rico and Private nodded.

"Yes, Skippa'…."

"Anything else?"

Private feigned innocence, "Whatever do ya mean, Skippa'?"

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "You know exactly what I mean Private!"

Private blushed madly again, "I….I-….IkissedEmma…"

The last part was said quietly and quickly. Skipper, even if he heard him, raised an eyebrow.

"Say that again? Louder."

Private looked a the ground. Skipper's eyes twinkled in amusement. Kowalski turned around and looked at him in confusion. Rico looked at Private with an expression that resembled nausea. Private took a deep breath.

"I kissed Emma."

Skipper patted him on the back, to Private's embarrassment, "Good job Private!"  
The commando turned to Rico, "And what about you Rico? Did you kiss Charlie?"

That was meant as a joke, as none of them expected Rico to say yes. After all, Rico hated that mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey stuff. So imagine their faces when Rico nodded a 'yes.'

Their faces resembled that of a 'fish out of water', though in this case it's more of a 'penguin out of its body.'

Charlie shut the door with a blush. Luckily, she was home before Emma. She took in deep breaths.

"He- he kissed me…" Charlie said quietly to herself. She went to her bedroom with a smile. The bedroom was one that was shared between her and Emma. The floors and walls matched the flooring and walls in the other rooms of the apartment besides the restroom and the kitchen. The flooring was dark wood tiles and the walls were a nice light blue. The bedroom had two beds. One had black sheets and dark red pillows with matching blankets. The other bed, which was Emma's, had white sheets and pink pillows with matching blankets. There were two dressers against one wall. One dresser was made of light wood and the other was dark. Both dressers had a few random items on top of it. One wall had photos that were tapped to it. Charlie smiled when she looked at the photos. Some were of her and Emma as kids, some as teens, and some recent photos. There was one photo that was Charlie's favorite. It was pic of Emma, Charlie, Rodger, Emma's mother and Emma's father all standing in front of the bakery. It was taken before Emma's mother passed away.

Charlie changed into her PJs, which were a pair of gray sweat pants that went a little past the knees and a red, sleeveless shirt. It was more comfortable than it sounds. Charlie started to fix a cup of tea when the door opened.

Emma walked into the living room-which was connected straight to the small kitchen so Charlie was able to see. Emma had a large smile on her face and a pink tint to her cheeks.  
"Good date?"

Emma turned, shocked. She clenched her chest, "Don't *gasp* do that! You scared me!"

Emma got her breath as Charlie laughed.

"So," Emma said, "You haven't been here long, have you?"

"Nah. The tea's still brewing, ya want a cup?"

Emma nodded. Charlie fixed her and Emma a cup of the peppermint tea while Emma left to change. Emma came back and took a seat on the sofa. The living room was a lot like the bedroom-minus the beds, and the dressers, and the photos. It had a large sofa that was large enough for six people and a large TV that had a DVD, and VCR hooked up to it.

Emma was now comfortably dressed in her PJs- a pair of pink sweats that went a little past her ankles since they were too big and a darker pink tank top.

Charlie took a seat beside Emma. She gave Emma her cup of tea while Charlie sipped at hers.  
"Emma," Charlie said, "You never answered my question… Was it a good date?"

Emma felt the heat in her cheeks, "Yes. Yours?"

Now it was Charlie's turn to be pink in the cheeks, "Yeah…"

They both sat in a slightly awkward silence. Emma bit her lip, "Private…he took me on a romantic date on the waters. We watched the stars and he….he kissed me."  
Charlie looked at Emma shocked. Private didn't seem the type to make such a bold move on the first date, "Really?"

Emma nodded. Charlie had a twinkle in her eyes, "It's fine Emma, are you serious about him?"  
Emma sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I think I am," she looked at Charlie with a sly smirk, "What about you and Rico?"

Charlie looked a bit flustered, "The date was good. We went to the grand opening of that weapons exhibit. He took me home…and he…he kissed me…"

Emma looked at Charlie with an amused look in her eyes, "Really? Are you serious about him?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "…yeah…yeah I am…"

"It's time…"

A dark, human laughter filled the air.

Charlie and Emma sat on the couch. They were watching a movie to try and fall asleep. Neither of them felt like sleeping in their beds. They were soon asleep with their cold tea on the coffee table. Also on the coffee table was Charlie's many knives. It made her feel safe as she dreamed away.

Unknown to the two sleeping women, someone was breaking into their apartment. Lucky for their intruder, they were heavy sleepers.

A dark shadow fell over the sleeping Charlie. It was a human shadow.

"I shall have my revenge on those pen-gu-ins…..too bad… this one is kind of cute…"

**AN: You're lucky, I considered stopping it there ^, but continued. **

"I-AM-A-FAILURE!" Kowalski screamed over and over again as he banged his head on the table. He just couldn't fix the machine. This was the twentieth time it blew up. He just couldn't do it. Skipper slapped the back of his head,

"Get a hold of yourself, soldier!"

That seemed to snap Kowalski out of his mood. He rubbed his head, "Ah…thanks, Skipper."

Skipper nodded, "Anytime Kowalski."

Rico was currently seated in a chair. He had a knife in one hand and in the other hand was a piece of wood. He was shaping the wood into a bomb-like statue. He was sure that Charlie would like it.

Private was sitting in the bed. He had a book, and on the book was a piece of paper. He held a pencil in his hand as he drew hearts, doodles, and 'Private+Emma' inside the hearts.

They were entirely love-struck. _Perhaps, _Skipper mused, _It's for the best that the machine isn't fixed….As long as ringtail didn't get inside the HQ again. _

Skipper shook his head, those lemurs always caused him trouble…

"Hello, Pen-gu-ins…"

_No,_ Skipper thought, _It can't be….can it?_


	10. Commandos to the rescue?

**Chapter 9- Commandos to the Rescue?:**

Everyone stopped what they were doing, frozen. Private gasped and Rico growled.

Skipper suddenly regretted opening the hotel window as a computer monitor flew in. Skipper didn't know _how _though. The monitor seemed to float, glide, through the air. The monitor was black, but they knew it was Blowhole.

Kowalski banged his head on the table again, "THEY-ALWAYS-GET-THE-GOOD-STUFF!"

Suddenly, the screen turned to static, then turned black again. It made a noise, wobbled, then another thing came on the black screen. There was faint lighting, but they were able to clearly see. It was Charlie and Emma. Both were inside a cage. They looked comfortable; Charlie in her gray pants that went to her knees and Emma in her pink sweats and top. They were both knocked cold.

Private gasped, they all did besides Rico. He growled and muttered things under his breath, very bad things that Skipper felt glad that none of the others, especially Private's naïve and innocent self, didn't understand the garble. Skipper winced then narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Blowhole…"

Blowhole's over voice came through the speakers, "Pen-gu-ins, I have been watching you… watching closely, I have*. *cough* You blasted pen-gu-ins are going to pay! To bad…"

The screen zoomed in on the unconscious Charlie, "…this one is almost attractive…"

Rico growled and started to utter mixed, garbled words together. All Skipper could do was plug Private's ears, since this time, all of them understood him.

"…Turn yourselves over to me…surrender…and I will let these blasted hu-mans go free…you have until tomorrow at midnight…Surrender yourselves over at Avenue Park, and no funny bu-si-ness, pe-gu-ins!"

The screen went blank and it flew out the window…

"Finally." Blowhole said as he spun around on his scooter. He may not need it, but it was a habit. He despised being in the human body, but he needed it. He had a plan, after all.

Charlie groaned.

"Uhh…where am I?"

She slowly tried to stand up, but she regretted it as her head started to spin. The last thing she remembered was waking up inside a dark van, and some red….hands…putting a rag over her mouth.

"Charlie…"

Charlie opened her eyes, _that was Emma. _Charlie looked to her side and saw Emma. She looked tired, and hurt. She was lying on the cold ground, just lying there.

"Charlie…"

Emma slowly sat up and held her head, "Where are we?"

Charlie looked around, "I…I don't know…"

Emma opened her eyes and looked around slowly. Charlie went to the door on the cage and examined the lock. She tugged on it, but it wouldn't come off. She furrowed her brow. If it was a key lock, she could've gotten lose easily. But it was a keypad that used numbers. _This could take a while; I haven't done a lock like this in a while._

"Emma," Charlie asked, "are you okay?"

Emma held her head still, but nodded carefully, "I…think…is the world spinning right now?"  
Charlie sighed. She went back to Emma. She held up a few fingers.

"Emma, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Emma squinted her eyes, "uhh….four?"

Charlie sighed, "No, one."

"Oh…that's….nice…"

Emma swayed as she sat. Charlie sighed. _This isn't good…_

Emma closed her eyes as Charlie ordered her to rest.

"Now," Charlie said, "gotta find out…where are we?"

"A bad place…"

Charlie spun around, shocked. Emma was already knocked out, so she didn't hear anything. Charlie, however, didn't worry because of her knowledge in medicine, no matter how basic, she knew that her friend just had a shock and would be better after she rested.

Charlie narrowed her eyes. The lights came on, which caused Charlie to blink and use her hand to shield her eyes, _Well, at least I can see…but who said that?_

Charlie saw everything now. She, along with Emma, was inside a metal cage with bars. The whole place was metal, gray, and bland. There were lights hanging down from the ceiling. Charlie finally saw who said that though. It was the only person that Charlie saw besides herself and Emma. Beside their cage was another one. It was much smaller than the one Charlie and Emma were in.

Inside the cage was a man, about Charlie's age, though perhaps he was a year older. He was gorgeous.. _AH! No, Charlie.. don't think like that…you have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. Rico...Rico… Rico…._

He had thick silver hair that looked natural, but beautiful. He had inhumanly bright blue eyes, and very pale skin. The strange guy wore worn jeans and a blue shirt. His eyes were pained and glazed, or at least the one Charlie saw was. His hair reminded her of her own when she hid her scar before Rico…

The man coughed, "Sorry… My name is Delphinus Dauphin, but please call me Delph."

Charlie heard a slight French accent in his voice.

"So, Delph…where are we?"

"A bad place. A man, he mentioned revenge, on-"  
Suddenly, to Charlie' confusion, strong men wearing red shirt and red pants, and all who were bald, busted in from a door that Charlie didn't notice before. They took Delph. They all grabbed his cage, picked it up, and carried him out. Charlie bit her lip as she watched them carry him off and he pleaded for them to stop. Charlie heard a loud scream and then all was quiet. She wished nothing more than to have saved that poor man.

The elite group made their way to Avenue Park. Private wasn't the happiest; he was crying earlier, but he was also determined to get Emma back. Rico was past the regret, guilty, sad stage and was downright pissed. He _needed _to save Charlie. She was his girlfriend, and he…Rico shook his head, _Concentrate…_

The group hid behind some bushes.

"Kowalski, options!"

"Well Skipper, I think we-"

He was cut off as they were hit from behind. They tried to fight back, but these men were very strong. Their men-knappers were large, bald, and wore a red shirt with red pants.

"What the-"

Skipper was finally down, as was the others.

**Author Note:**

**Delphinus is Latin for Dolphin (according to Google translate, but what do I know, I'm only fourteen! :P )**

**Dauphin is French for Dolphin- as to Google translate, hence the French accent.**

**However, as any PoM fan knows, you know the identity of 'Delp' already…**

**So, a question: What is your favorite series of books out of:**

**Nancy Drew**

**Hardy Boys**

**Nancy Drew and hardy Boys**

**Twilight (*shiver*)**

**Harry Potter**

**How to Train your dragon**

**Series of Unfortunate Events**


	11. Caged

**Chapter 10- Caged:**

"Guys….wake up….Guys? GUYS!"

They all were startled awake by Emma's screaming. Private slowly got up and Emma held his head. Skipper and Kowalski got up with bones popping.

Rico opened his eyes and groaned. Then he stopped, Charlie's face was in front of his.

"Rico? You okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

Charlie smiled and helped her boyfriend up.

Skipper popped his back and got to work, "alright men… Kowalski, where are we?"

"It would appear as though we are in a cage, Skipper."

Skipper slapped Kowalski up-side the head, "I knew that Kowalski, I meant, _WHERE?"_

"I have no idea, sorry Skipper."

Rico and Charlie were up and Private used Emma's lap as a pillow for his sore head. Charlie was hugged roughly by Rico. He had his face in her hair as she was blushed slightly.

"I was worried about you too, Rico…"

She hugged him back, and then they parted. Emma stoked Private's hair then he got up and they switched positions, as Private knew he should comfort Emma-not the other way around. Emma was being cuddled by Private as she buried her face in his chest.

"You alright, love? You're not hurt, are you?"

Emma nodded, "I'm okay…."

Private smiled slightly, "Good."

Private and Emma stayed seated on the floor. They were in a hugging-like position. Skipper was pacing the cage, speaking aloud most of his thoughts, but it made no sense to anyone else. Kowalski was complaining about tech.

Rico was very mad at Blowhole, not that Charlie knew. All she knew was that he was mad about someone kidnapping her.  
As an attempt to comfort him, Charlie rested her head on his shoulder. As a response, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Skipper and Kowalski noticed that the ground beside their cage was lighter than the rest of the floor as if there was once a second cage.

"Charlie," Kowalski asked, "Was there a second cage?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. It was there when I woke up. There was a dude named Delphinus Dauphin, but these large, bald dudes took him out."

Kowalski looked intrigued, "Delphinus Dauphin…interesting…"

Skipper looked at Kowalski, "Kowalski, options!"  
"Well, Skipper, I think we can-"

"I…I think I might be able to get us out…"

They turned to Charlie, who shrugged. "It's a keypad…"

Charlie would've tried earlier, but she hasn't hacked a keypad in a while.

Emma brightened up. Kowalski narrowed his eyes, "What does it being a keypad have to do with it?"  
Charlie smiled and Rico looked at his girl confused.

"Emma?"  
Emma nodded at Charlie. She reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Charlie took the pin and went to the keypad. It was loose, so it dangled which was good. She turned the keypad around and took off the back of it using her nail as a screwdriver. She then used the bobby pin and hacked into the keypad, unlocking it.

Rico was happy that his girl was smart to do that. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Charlie looked at the ground shyly.

Private put his arm around Emma's waist.

Skipper looked at Charlie, approvingly. Kowalski felt insulted that she did it before he could.

"Help…Me…"

Charlie looked confused, _who said that?_

Skipper tensed, suspecting the worse. Kowalski raised an eyebrow. Private and Emma shared briefly worried and confused glances. Rico wasn't sure what to think, as long as it didn't threaten Charlie.

Both of the girls noticed how tensed the guys were.

Charlie looked around, trying to figure out where that voice came from, it sounded like Delph…

Emma's thoughts wondered, but she forced herself to focus on the current situation, which wasn't good.

The dark shadow in the corner concealed a figure. The figure stepped into the light and Charlie was surprised. She gasped, "Delph?"

He coughed and fell over, "I…I don't know where we went… I tried to stop him…"

He looked worse for wear and Rico was jealous at Charlie's concerned look. She nudged him and whispered,

"Oh hush up Rico, it's not like that."

She kissed his forehead gently, but it did little to Rico's nerves.

Skipper wasn't sure what to think. This human reminded him of someone, he just couldn't quite place who…

**Author Note:**

**Please don't kill me. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow, and I swear it's longer (in fact, it's gonna be the longest and final ****_chapter_**** since there will be an epilogue), but I wanted to get this one out there… Sorry.**

**Random question: If aliens are real (which I think they do), do you think that they film us humans while we 'get funky' then put into human documentaries? I mean, after all, we have alien documentaries and animal documentaries…I think it's a legit question :P**

**Hehe…I could just picture some alien teen flipping through some high-tech, futuristic TV and stopping at that 'Animal show' and hearing…  
"And here we have the exclusive…Humans…native to a strange planet that they call Earth, yet its true name is Earth. **

**Now watch this male human in its native habitat as it tries to get a mate… would you look at that! It got a bit lucky, eh?**

**Now let us watch this very strange mating ritual between this lucky guy and that female… Oh! Would you look at that!?"**

**See, it's questions like that ^ that I ask that make this fic Rated T :P**

**And I don't know about you, but in my head this alien had an Australian accent like Crocodile Hunter… **

**-CWA**


	12. The Finale

**Author Note: There will be an epilogue, by the way and it will be uploaded tomorrow or the next day :D**

**Also, the bottom half of the cover (which is supposed to be Rico holding Charlie), takes place in this chapter. **

**BTW, sorry about the weird question in the last chapter, I get these random thoughts. Unlike most people, who can keep it in their heads, I speak mine- and write it-. It's funny because I do the same thing when talking. We'll be talking about, say….elephants (I don't know either)…. And I would get this random thought about mermaids (this has happened), and I would interject it into a conversation. We'll get back to elephants, you just have to take that little trip with me :P**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 11- The Finale:**

"Delph," Charlie said, "You okay?"

Delph looked up with a dubious expression. She blushed, "Right…stupid question…"

Rico huffed in jealousy. Emma looked concerned. Skipper looked very suspicious and Kowalski was still 'jealous' of all the tech.

"Alright, men," Skipper said, "First thing first, we need to find a way out of here…"

"I think…" Delph said, "I think I might," he coughed, "know a way out…"

Charlie tilted her head, "Where?"  
Delph pointed to a small hallway, "That might lead to somewhere, an exit perhaps…"

Skipper nodded. He may be suspicious, but this guy had a point. There really wasn't anywhere else they could've gone.

Skipper led the team, and others, through the hallway until he found a door at the very end.

Skipper cautiously opened the door and went in. He went into a fighting stance immediately, but calmed down when he saw no one.

Charlie helped Delph to walk, as he seemed to injured to do so by himself. Rico followed both of them, fuming.

Emma kept glancing at Delph and Charlie and would giggle slightly, which caused Private to giggle too. They both knew that Rico was jealous, yet due to Charlie's 'cluelessness', she didn't seem to notice as much. It's rather funny how one so tough can be so clueless.

As soon as everyone got into the room, they could see that it was empty, and there was nothing there. NO windows, other doors, nor an exit was in sight.

"Alright," Skipper said, "head-"

Skipper was cut off when two bald, very strong men walked through the door. They wore smirks and closed the door when they were in. Skipper narrowed his eyes and everyone went into a fighting position. Everyone, that is, except Charlie and Emma.

Delph had fell and Charlie was beside him helping him, and Emma was helping as well. The guys stood in front of them, proactively.

"Well," Delph said, "Perhaps this is for the best…"

They looked at him confused. He stood up on his own, chuckling. Charlie looked a bit confused, but mad as well. She stood up, and so did Emma. Charlie clenched her fists.

"Delph, what do you mean?"  
"Oh, sorry dear…"

This caused Rico to growl, yet Delph continued,

"…Please call me by my true name, Dr. Blowhole, and I apologize, but I must destroy your 'lovely boyfriends' now."

Charlie felt her eye twitch. Emma's eyes were wide.

The guys didn't waist anytime to fight. 'Delph', or rather Blowhole, stood in front of the bald men.

The door opened and more of the minions came through. Blowhole turned to his minions,

"Do not harm that one woman…"  
They nodded, knowing what their boss meant. Then, it was chaos.

Rico didn't give Charlie the chance to fight, as he was in front of her. He attacked and defeated anyone who came near her.

Private was doing the same to Emma. He defeated any of the men that went near her.

Kowalski was fighting the minions as well, but he couldn't take on as many as once as the others did.

Skipper went straight for Blowhole.

Skipper and Blowhole went into a fight. Skipper, fueled by anger and hate, kept trying to hit Blowhole, yet Blowhole managed to doge everything and get in a few hits of his own. Both of them were glaring at each other with hate and disgust.

"You can never defeat me, pe-gu-ins!"

At that moment, they were defeated. More of the minions came and flooded the room. Soon, it became too much and the minions were able to knock out all of the guys and Emma.

They didn't hurt Charlie.

"Delph, or eh…Blowhole, why?"

Charlie wasn't stupid. She could have fought, she should've, but she knew better. If she fought, then the minions and this Blowhole would change their minds and attack. She was an excellent fighter, but she knew she wouldn't have been able to handle of them at once. Besides, she has a plan, a very good plan….she just hopes that Rico understands and forgives her afterwards…

Blowhole, however, was confused. This whole time, he felt a strange attraction to this human female. It was unnatural. Perhaps, it helped when he looked into her past, he learned she was not bad. Yes, Blowhole did a background check on both females, and learned things. He knew how Charlie had helped an organization to protect marine wildlife. He learned that she was against the aquariums, and the way they capture animals for shows. He saw the video where she protested against the aquariums for abusing marine animals, and marine mammals….

So perhaps Blowhole did have feelings that were abnormal and strange to this woman.

"Char-lie," Blowhole said, "Join me…or… I will kill them all…."

When the commando group of penguin-humans woke up, they found themselves tied and chained to a wall in the room they started in. The cages were gone, however.

The whole group, and Emma, was chained to a wall by their wrists and ankles. There was no way to escape, at least none that they could see.

Rico looked around, confused and worried. He couldn't see Charlie, _where is she…_

Private was chained next to Emma, and that helped both of them. Next to Private, was Kowalski. Next to Kowalski was Skipper and then there was Rico. Yet, there was no Charlie…

"Ah…I see your awake, pen-gu-ins…"

Blowhole stepped out into the light in front of the chained prisoners.

Skipper growled and tried to move, "…Blowhole…"  
"Indeed Skipper….yet, I don't think you want to try anything, stupid pen-gu-ins…"

"And why not?"

"If you try anything, pen-gu-ins, then I will force me flipper, er… hand…In the meantime, meet my…part-ner in crime…I think you know her…"

A second figure emerged from the shadows and joined Blowhole's side. Rico felt his heart get torn into two pieces.

She looked at them all with sadness and regret. Her eyes lingered when she saw Rico, and his anger.

She avoided their eyes and Emma gasped.

"Charlie…no…."

"Char-lie, yes…"

Blowhole wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist. Skipper noticed that she tensed and refused to look at neither Blowhole nor them. His suspicions rose to new heights. Rico only felt betrayal and anger, anger towards Blowhole. He chose to ignore the pang in his heart.

Charlie didn't look at anyone, not even Blowhole, as he kissed her roughly. She winced and tensed.

When the kiss was done, she was disgusted, yet it didn't show.

Skipper was angry. Not so much at Charlie, as he could see she was being forced- perhaps Blowhole did something to her or threatened her?-, but he was angry at Blowhole for breaking Rico's heart by kissing Charlie.

Kowalski couldn't really see what Skipper saw, but he knew that Blowhole was up to something and he was angry.

Emma was sad, and so was Private. Unlike Emma, however, Private could easily see that Charlie didn't like any of that stuff. His lovey-dovey heart could spot a one-sided romance from a mile away. He blames the Lunacorns and all those romance shows.

Blowhole laughed and kept his grip on Charlie's waist. She was still tense as he kissed her again. As soon as the second 'show' was done, Blowhole laughed again and left with Charlie.

"Have fun, little pen-gu-ins while my lover and I have fun!"

Emma shivered. Rico was growling and trying against the restraints.

'Don't listen to him, Rico," Private said.

"Private's right," Skipper said, "Any fool could see that monster is lying!"

Rico couldn't hear them though, he was too heart-broken and angry.

Skipper looked around, for anything. Then he noticed something.

"Men," Skipper said, "be ready…"

Private looked confused. Emma gasped.

The wall across from them had spikes coming out it….and it was moving towards them…

The wall drew closer and closer, then the door opened. Charlie walked through and Emma sighed in relief. Charlie would save, she would have too.

Charlie looked around then walked to them, not paying much attention to the wall and spikes. If she was concerned about her dying, she didn't show it.

She sighed when she reached them, "I'm sorry….It's a long story-"

"Could ya tell us after you release us?"

Charlie laughed at Emma, "I was plannin' on it."

Charlie went to Emma first and took out a key. She release her restraints and caught her before she fell. Emma smiled and gave Charlie a big hug.

"I know that you weren't evil…"

Charlie hugged her back, "Don't worry Emma, but some people might disagree with that."

Rico didn't know what to think. Charlie, the girl he-, who was just with Blowhole, was saving them? After- _no…_Rico refuse to think of what Blowhole meant.

Charlie went to each of them, one by one, setting them free.

Charlie set Rico free. He rubbed his wrists, not sure what to do. Until Charlie made the first move.

She grabbed him before he had the chance to do anything and kissed him.

Once apart, she whispered, "I was never with him…"

"That's cute, and all," Emma said, "But can we continue, _after,_ we get out of the way of the large spikes that are getting closer!"

Charlie winced, _good point…_

Charlie led everyone through the door and shut it closed after they were free. They could hear the spikes scrapping against the door. They got out just in time.

Skipper led them through many hallways while Charlie followed behind a bit grumpy, _how come he gets to lead…_

Rico was silent the whole time, going through many things in his head. He didn't understand…

Charlie was also silent, as she stayed close to Rico.

Kowalski was behind Skipper, pointing out each camera as they went and Skipper would break it.

Emma and Private were between Rico and Kowalski. Private kept comforting Emma while he kept his hand around her shoulders.

"Charlie," Private said, a bit tired of the silence, "What happened?"

"He threatened all of you. He said that if I didn't join him that he would kill of you. After we left you guys in that room, I didn't know about the spikes by the way, I hacked into a camera. I saw that you guys were in danger and I knew that he was going to try and kill you all anyway. I managed to sneak away from him by telling him a lie, and I released you guys. Then, here we are.

I was never with that maniac for real…I just didn't want to see you hurt…"

Charlie looked at Rico, her eyes begging for forgiveness…

Then she tripped, _well…that's anti-climactic… I hate gravity…_

Rico turned around and so did the others. Emma almost laughed. They were a few feet away from Charlie while she was rubbing her head and on her butt.

"Pen-gu-ins!"  
They turned around to see Blowhole. He looked very, very angry.

"You've been bad Char-lie! For that, all will pa-y!"

He took out something that never in a million years would Skipper think he would see. He was holding a gun and…he was pointing it at Charlie.

Charlie froze. The guys were angry. They couldn't help, if they took a step forward then Blowhole would shoot and Rico, who was the most angry, was too far away to take the bullet for Charlie which he would have done gladly.

Blowhole's eyes narrowed, "…Goodbye, Char-lie. Too bad, we would've made a great cou-ple."

By now, Charlie was standing slightly, yet she was too far away from the penguins and Emma, but too close to Blowhole. He pulled the trigger as she fought him.

Charlie ignored the pain as she kicked the gun out of Blowhole's hand and punched his face. She tripped him with her foot and knocked him out easily.

Then the pain took its toll. She fell to the ground as Rico caught her. He had tears in his eyes and he ignored the blood.

He was on his knees, holding her.

She had her eyes closed.

He kissed her forehead gently, "Forgiven….don't die….I... love you…"

**Author Note:**

**Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see if Charlie lives. Sorry if it's not that good of a chapter. Blowhole might be a bit OOC, but he did kind of like Charlie, then she goes and frees his worst enemies and kisses one of them, so….**

**Random thought: Think for a moment, think about how the world would change if they made clear toasters. We would be able to see bread…as it toasts! I think that would be cool…. :D**

**-CWA**


	13. Epilogue

**Author Note: Please review! And please take the poll on my profile! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! Sorry this epilogue is short... but it's good (that might be biased since I'm the author...). Last random thought: If ceiling fans could hold my weight, I would never be bored...and I would have so much fun too!**

**-CWA**

**Epilogue:**

Charlie absently touched her collar-bone, where her most recent scar was. The scar of the bullet wound. She remembers that day clearly.

The guys took her to a hospital, and she survived, but she flat-lined during surgery which gave everyone a scare.

When she woke up, the guys explained that they were agents for a secret faculty that they couldn't give the name of. They were here on vacation, as strange as it is, and that they were sorry that their worst enemy found them and hurt her.

Emma and Charlie both agreed that it sounded like something out of an action movie.

While Charlie was still in the hospital, the guys said that it was time they went back home. Charlie and Emma were happy, however, that Rico and Private stayed.

Soon after that, Charlie got of the hospital. Rico proclaimed that he did love her. They've been together ever since. Private confessed to Emma, and they've been happy.

Now, all four of them live together in an apartment and work at the bakery.

At this moment, however, it was during a holiday. Therefore, there was the bakery wasn't opened. As a result, Emma convinced all of them to visit the zoo.

Charlie wore her jeans and a nice red shirt to mix it up a bit while Rico wore his jeans and regular blue shirt. Private wore his normal outfit as Emma mixed it up and wore a sun dress with flip-flops.

They were currently at the penguin exhibit. There was amusement in Rico's and Private's eyes that both of the girls noticed, but didn't ask.

Emma fiddled with her penguin necklace, penguins were her favorite animal. Private was smiling like a loon when Emma started to wave at the penguins.

However, Charlie could have sworn that the penguin with that flat head waved back at them.


End file.
